OC Request
by fusedtwilight
Summary: I am in need for some original charectors, please read inside for more details
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I am in need of some OC's for my fic Angel In The Attic

The X-men still have training squads in my fic. Now in the comics, we know Beast, Storm, Shadowcat and Ice Man had their own teams, but none of the members were mentioned, except Angel was on Beasts team (that's bug girl Angel, not Warren) and Gentle was on Storms. So, I need around twenty some characters to add for these squads.

So I was hoping you all could help, because who doesn't love making a super hero?

All you have to do is message me your characters profile. With their names (real and code name) their eye color, hair color, any distinguishing features, personality type, age, gender, physical description and of course their power. And if you want to, add their history.

The only thing I ask is not to make them something crazy like a super ninja assassin, or make them mega powerful or invincible. A nice simple character with a nice and simple background.

You can make them tragic, normal, simple or what not. Just not over blow them. In other words, try not to make a Mary Sue.

I can't promise they will be main characters or whether they will just be fillers. But this fic I am doing focuses more on the students then the X-men so I need some more students.

So once you come up with your own little X-men-in-training message me about him or her. And yes, you may submit more then one character.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank the following people for their OC's.

Grey Streaked Fur- Tazmin

AnaleaseTurner- Guardian

Dt2009 with Dark Blue Wings- Screech/ Kid Devil

Thank you guys for the OC's, and ot everyone else there is still plenty time to submit your OC's.


	3. Chapter 3

A big thanks to the following for their OC's

Suma99- Ratha

Ravengirl011- Aqua

2011Gokurocks18110411- Tank, Sign, speed demon

Midenigufutsu koyote- Tattoo

Stormysongbird- Reminisce

I am still accepting OC ideas, keep them coming and once again thanks to everyone who offered their own OC. On a side note we won't be seeing these OC's till after chapter 10. I have done eleven now and am already figuring out ways to add the OC's.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to the following who made an OC donation.

Yoshi 2.1- Macy Zelkam

CrashCourseify101- Skald

TimeHappens- Sarah/Wave

Nicole Wagner- Riot

Thanks guys for the OC's guys, really appreciate them. I will keep the OC request open for another week before I shut it down. Hurry up and send in your OC while you still can.


	5. Chapter 5

Well the time has come, I have chosen some OC's to be used in my story.

First I want to thank all of you who sent in an OC. I really enjoyed them all, I wish I could add them all but not everyone could make the cut.

And the selected OC's are.

Tazmin- Grey Streaked Fur

Guardian- AnaleaseTurner

Kid Devil- Dt2009 with Dark Blue Wings

Speed Demon- 2011Gokurocks18110411

Skald- CrashCourseify101

Thanks a lot guys for your OC's. You submissions wont appear until chapter ten or eleven though I am afraid, but don't worry, I already have those chapter written up and I think you will be pleased.

Now I would like to thank those who were not chosen.

Thefiremansdaughter- Claire

Yoshi 2.1- Macy Zelkam

TimeHappens- Sarah/Wave

Nicole Wagner- Riot

Suma99- Ratha

Ravengirl011- Aqua

Midenigufutsu koyote- Tattoo

Stormysongbird- Reminisce

Thank you guys for your OC's. They were all interesting and had great potential and before I made my choices I gave each and every OC serious consideration, I played with the idea of adding them into the story and wrote little mini-chapters where they interacted with Michael and the main characters. I wish I could have added more, but I realized between the X-Men and the X-Men trainees have about twenty some more OC's added would have been a major headache to keep track of all these mutants!

But once again I would like to thank you and say sorry I didn't chose your OC, and for those I did chose I hope you enjoy seeing your creations in Angel In The Attic. I got big plans for them and you'll have to wait and see what.


End file.
